


Horizons Anew

by WindwiseWords



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Complications, Happy Ending, M/M, Mech Preg, Pain, Transformer Sparklings, Xenogen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Tailgate says it's time. Cyclonus struggles with his fears.





	

A soft peep of pain dragged Cyclonus from his sleep. He grew accustomed to the whimpers and whines of his gravid mate but this one came with a terror in Tailgate’s EM field. Slowly he reached around to rub Tailgate’s giant belly, but the minibot wasn’t there. Sitting up quickly, Cyclonus realized Tailgate had worked his way out of the berth and was walking back and forth on the floor-zone of the nest.

When he noticed Cyclonus he snapped his visor and mask away, eyes teary. “It’s… I think it’s almost time, Cyclonus…” He trailed off and winced, holding his swell as the little bot continued to walk back and forth. It felt natural and for some reason put Cyclonus at ease to see him moving after being still for so long.

“I am calling—“

“No! No… No medics. Not yet. I don’t want them here.” Instinct demanded no strange bots in the nest at this crucial time.

Cyclonus cycled his vents and sighed, letting his mate pace and just watching him from the bed before going to get energon and coolant for him.

 

Tailgate sucked down five cubes of energon and worked halfway through his sixth glass of coolant. Then the pains became too much and he crumpled to the nest floor, spilling coolant on a part of it but the little mech ignored it.

“Tailgate!” Cyclonus rushed over and gently scooped him up, bringing him over to the softest bit of nest. First Aid called it a ‘Birth Well’, a scooped place for Tailgate to bring the sparkling into the world.

“Fine… Pain!” He gritted out, clutching his belly. Cyclonus gently rubbed his sides and tried to keep concern off his face. The purple warrior never helped birth a sparkling before but with all the books and tapes and whatever he could nag out of Ratchet on his side, he felt as if this was just another battle he trained for.

Of course the first battle is always the scariest.

The sparkling shifted and kicked, dragging out soft cries from their carrier. “Shh…” Cyclonus soothed, moving a hand across Tailgate’s thighs and sliding it down to check his valve. The first ring started to slip open wide a while ago, retracting back as far as it would go.

“You are almost ready Tailgate.” The minibot felt a hand cover one of his and he latched onto it. Cyclonus shifted behind him, bracing Tailgate’s legs over his own and holding him at an angle firmly against his chest.

With care he checked the valve again, hot and now pouring extra lubricant worse than when the mech was aroused. What worried him was the energon mixed in; Ratchet said he would bleed, but this much?

Cyclonus didn’t have time to debate how much energon he’d bleed out because a soft click-click signaled the final caliper stretched as wide as it could go, and disconnected slightly to offer more stretch. Now it just mattered if Tailgate’s valve channel mesh could stretch that far without tearing. Cyclonus kept the fear out of his field and project _soothing-encouragement-pride_ as strong as he could.

Tailgate felt a strange movement, not a kick but a shift. Instinct kicked into overdrive and he pushed, crushing Cyclonus’ finger in his efforts.

Cyclonus carefully rubbed Tailgate’s belly. “Yes Tailgate, let our sparkling out to meet his world.” The mech had worse pain; the pain Tailgate endured made his own pale in comparison. “Do not forget to vent.”

Tailgate puffed air in and out quickly, but enough to cool overtaxed systems. As the sparkling entered his channel the force of the stretch caused him to scream, wail, and settle into loud choked whimpers. Cyclonus worriedly stroked his cheek and ran a thumb over his hand but that didn’t calm the mech at all. He pushed again, hard and with all his strength. The sparkling moved further, stretching him more.

“Primus smelt me!” Tailgate keened, cooling fans sputtering and the little mech turning into a ball of fire on Cyclonus’ lap. Cyclonus quietly reminded him to vent, and push.

 

Thirty minutes in and Cyclonus knew something was wrong. Or more accurately, stuck.

“Wings… W-Wings!” Tailgate began to truly cry, fear he’d lose the sparkling before it even got there. The bitlet would overheat.

Cyclonus gritted his teeth and pried his hand from Tailgate’s, resting both on his belly and feeling around. When that didn’t work, he slipped two fingers into Tailgate’s valve and felt deep carefully. Sure enough he found the bitlet’s head, and reaching around him found a wing caught on a caliper.

“I am sorry Tailgate…” He kissed his mate as he forced the caliper and mesh wider.

The scream from Tailgate woke Red Alert and Inferno above, drew Perceptor and Brainstorm from the lab on the nerd nest level, and dragged Starscream from his room in fear they were under attack again. The mechs made their way to the apartment and Starscream kicked in the door.

“All of you stay.” He commanded, then peaked in the door. “Cyclonus?”

A fearsome snarl that would knock the paint off Optimus Prime himself made the seeker rethink going inside. Starscream quickly closed the door.

“Tailgate appears to be birthing the sparkling. Go fetch his companions, and call Ratchet.”

“Already have.” Red Alert mumbled, standing near the door. “Cyclonus, this is Medical Officer Red Alert. Please call for me if he needs assistance.”

Cyclonus didn’t know if it made him feel safer or more paranoid that all the mechs outside were milling around in their space.

He ignored it. “Push, Tailgate. Push _hard_.”

And push the little bot did. All of his strength focused on collapsing the plating down, forcing the sparkling forward. Cyclonus pulled his finger out of the way and found the next caliper, pushing it wider so the sparkling’s wing could slip out further. The last caliper, the widest stretched, required no assistance though Cyclonus gently pushed at it before pulling his hand away.

The sparkling crowned, and Tailgate pushed weaker and weaker each time. Cyclonus sensed exhaustion in his field. “Tailgate. Our bitlet is almost here. Just once more.” He held a hand under the bitlet’s head, ready to catch him. “Once more, Tailgate. For me. For him.”

Tailgate relaxed suddenly, trying to take a break. A few moments later he forced a hard push, and the sparkling slid free from his valve. Tailgate relaxed back, shuttering and panting. The fluids from the sparkling drained out slowly, offering a warm wash to his abused valve.

Cyclonus instantly cradled the sparkling to Tailgate’s chest, and the bitlet began to cry. Cyclonus smiled gently and crooned, a deep rumble that translated to raw happiness and comfort. Tailgate made his soft coo as well, despite his desire to sleep, and reached his arms around the seekerling to hold him.

“H-Hey little guy…” The bitlet’s cries settled down as the voice so familiar to him reached his audials. Two bright red eyes looked up and white little hands pawed at Tailgate’s chest.

“In a moment, little one. Let your carrier have a moment of rest.” Cyclonus’ rumbling voice spooked him at first, then he tried to focus new optics around and found eyes a deep red and a soft smile. The bitlet stared a long while, and Cyclonus feared he was scared of him. Then a tiny hand reached up, asking for something to hold.

Cyclonus would not admit his claw shook as he placed it in a set of claws so small they barely were the size of his largest fang. “Tailgate…”

“I know Cyclonus. We made the best looking bitlet ever.” The tiny bot’s grip was strong, his eyes healthy and unclouded, and a soft giggle as Tailgate drew a cloth over his belly to clean him up proved him happy.

Tailgate began to tear up again, out of shear happiness and joy. Cyclonus felt the same evocation, tears pooling in his eyes for the first time in eons. “He has your colors. And my frametype. My eyes and fangs…” The little bitlet teeth were sharp. Cyclonus crooned again, softer and leaned to nuzzle Tailgate.

“He has your claws, but my feet... See? They have an extra joint though. He’s going to be fast on the ground too, and in the air.” Tailgate gently cleaned up the bitlet’s wings. “Oh his wings are so beautiful.”

“Yes. He will be a heavy built seeker, and nobody will take him from the sky but the need to fuel.” Cyclonus was partly a heavy-build, but the rest must have come from Tailgate. “He has a glow to him.”

Sure enough the pinstripes of teal seemed to glow in the dim room. Tailgate considered this for a while. “He looks… Like the horizon.”

“Horizon…” Cyclonus murmured, and Tailgate realized the name was going to stick. Regardless of the previous names discussed, the bitlet would be named Horizon.

“I like it. Hello Horizon. I’m your carrier. Cyclonus is your sire.” The bitlet just cooed and pawed at Tailgate’s chest again. “Hungry?”

Cyclonus assisted Tailgate in uncovering the fuel transfer tube, his body having added a second one specially for feeding the sparkling. Offered to the little mech he latched onto it and suckled. It was a bonding experience for the carrier-sparkling bond, though Cyclonus would feed the bitlet as well.

Tailgate began to doze off, as did little Horizon still nursing. Cyclonus cuddled them close, keeping dutiful guard as his beautiful mate and sparkling rested. All fears evaporating slowly as the sun peaked into the window; they’d be able to handle this. The three of them could handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So there, we finally have the bitlet! Don't worry guys Winglet will appear in the next one.


End file.
